Elongated tube-like objects, such as a pipe or a coil need to be investigated for leakage. Elongated tube-like objects, such as pipes, (radiant) coils or tubes, can require inspection on its outer surface. In some cases inspection is necessary during operation. Inspection can comprise measuring a status property that can be used to calculate a status property.
To estimate the remaining lifetime of coils/pipes a sensor can check the thickness of carburization diffused in the coils/pipes, which are used in furnaces of Olefins production for evaluating the remaining life time. The invention can be applied to any combustion chambers for cracking hydrocarbon. In an example the amount of carbon of each coil is measured. Carbon will seep into the metal due to the combustion process. The measure value is called “Carburization” which is unit less. It is about the changing of magnetic intensity and has been developed and patented this measurement by Kubota company. Factors that can be used to determine the lifetime are the “Carburization” and “Creep calculation” (Material damage theory).
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,613, which is included by reference in its entirety. Any of the indicated sensors, read-out and processing devices mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,613 can be combined with any of embodiments of the current invention. Any of the measured values mentioned therein can be used as status indication values in the current application.
In an example carburization in a tube or a pipe is measured. In an example radiation, e.g. magnetic, is used to measure a pipe property to allow calculating the pipe thickness. Such data is then recorded in a data check sheet. The recorded data is evaluated to establish the coil's/tube's condition, which allows estimating the remaining life time for that tube or tube section.
To allow detection, scaffolding for working at high level, for example 12 meters, needs to be installed. Operators have to work at the high level, in confined space and there can be a lot of coke dust mixed in the air. Therefore, it may cause problems of safety and health to operators. Moreover, installing scaffolding results in costs and takes time. Further time is needed for work preparation and it will take time to check the results of the measured values.
Investigation of equipment, such as pipes, has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,854 that relates to an apparatus and a method for inspecting and measuring pipe thickness. Operators can measure a thickness of carburization of each coil by using a handheld device, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,613 A.
Moreover, elongated tube-like object investigation such as pipes has been disclosed in US Patent Application No. US 2009/0120215A1 related to scanning system for pipes by used the movable detector and method to maintain the position of movable detector which moves on the pipes to ensure the integrity of pipes.
US2010/0275694 A1 discloses a pipe scanner comprising a collar, axial drive and circumferential scanning drive. The scanning drive can travel around the outer circumference of the collar. One disadvantage of such scanners is that the collar is sized to fit around the circumference of the pipe. Accordingly, the user is bound to obtain a circular collar having the right dimensions (e.g. diameter) to fit the pipe. This is inconvenient in terms of time and moneywise. Moreover, it is impossible or inconvenient to obtain measurements from bended, convex pipes or pipes with an uneven surface.
US2012/0215348 A1 relates to a vehicle having a frame module and a track tool. The track tool is fitted to the frame module and provides work platform stability and propulsion for axial transit. The sensor frame supports sensors for measuring.
The apparatuses and methods in the prior art suffer from a problem caused by irregularities on the surface of the elongated tube-like object, such as bent, convex, etc. These irregularities cause errors in the measurement and create difficulties for interpreting the measured data.